


First Heat

by LeahR95



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Naruto, Omega Sasuke, Omegaverse, interdynamic sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: Naruto goes into his first heat while the team is camping in the woods on the way home from a mission. Ninjas tend to have a more mild heat than other people, but it's still his first...((No sex, just a lot of complaining))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on mobile. I may or may not come back to edit it on a computer.

Naruto was hot. And itchy. And just all around very uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything though, not wanting the others to think he was being difficult about the rough trek home through the mountains like when they first left on the mission. He just suffered in silence.

Which was making the others very worried. Kakashi noticed first, of course. He could smell it coming a couple days before the mission ended. He hadn't been concerned at first, thinking they had plenty of time to make it home, but an hour into the journey home and Naruto had lapsed into silence. Kakashi picked up the pace.

Sasuke and Sakura realized something wrong at the same time. Sakura was talking Sasukes ear off and he was doing his best to focus on their surroundings.

"I'm glad Naruto hasn't interrupted us yet!" Sakura giggled, then stopped abruptly, looking back at Naruto. Sasuke looked back as well. They then turned to Kakashi, who gave no indication that anything was wrong.

The team continued walking in silence.

Minutes later, the silence was broken by a high pitched whine.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, stiff as a board, and Sakura whipped around in surprise.

Narutos face was red with more than just embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from, hehe!"

"Are you ok Naruto?" Sakura asked, ignoring him.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed, not wanting her to worry. Sasuke had, by this point, turned to face them, and was examining Naruto and subtly scenting the air.

All Sasuke had to do was look at Kakashi for their teacher to nod and confirm his suspicions.

"Naruto is in heat."

Sakura gasped at Kakashi and Naruto shouted.

"No way! I'm not in heat! I'm fine!" Naruto was a bit hysterical. Wasn't he a little young for that? Or maybe he wasn't; he didn't pay much attention in health class.

"It's ok Naruto," Sakura crooned, "We'll protect you."

"The idiot doesn't need protection." "I don't need protection!"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before Sasuke turned away with a disinterested shrug.

Sakura blushed. "I-I was just-"

"We know what you meant Sakura. You were just trying to comfort him."

Sasuke bristled and Naruto softened. "Aw, were you? I'm sorry I yelled Sakura." Narutos voice became a purr halfway through.

"Do you think you can keep going Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Or should we go ahead and make camp?"

Naruto turned bright red and started fidgeting. "Uh, what does that mean?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "It means we set up camp and you get to be uncomfortable in your tent instead of uncomfortable on your feet."

Naruto was clearly relieved and Sasuke thought for the thousandth time that he should get Naruto out of that shitty apartment and into his house that didn't have disgusting neighbors.

"Uh, I can keep going for a while I think."

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto and tried to growl, but it came out more as an awkward whine. "We're setting up camp." He said, ignoring his embarrassment. 

Naruto scowled. "What, you think I can't handle it?"

"That's not what I said." His growl was better this time.

"Yeah but it's what you meant!" Naruto shouted, getting right in Sasukes face.

"No! I just know that if we don't stop now, you're just gonna keep going until you pass out!"

Silence.

Kakashi was greatly amused. "I guess that settles it. Let's set up camp."

The next few days were hell for Naruto, interspersed with frequent camping breaks. Sakura ended up cuddling with him to make him feel better every time they stopped. Sasuke silently told himself he wasn't jealous. 

Eventually, Naruto devolved into hormonal tears, complaining about how hot he was and how much everything ached. Kakashi just said it would be over soon.

But Sasukes control was wearing thin, and Narutos sweet orange and vanilla smell wasn't helping.

He didn't even realize his nose was buried in Narutos neck until he heard him start purring. He stiffened, but Naruto seemed happy and was sniffing right back. Soon they were both purring.

They didn't mention it when they got back to Konoha.


End file.
